1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mobile communication device and an operating method thereof and more particularly to a mobile communication device and an operating method thereof which trigger the execution of software or communication by painting a symbol on the touch panel.
2. Related Art
Presently, a mobile phone can be embedded with a high operation micro processor to execute several kinds of multifunctional software. For example, in the past, since only low clock frequency is available to a mobile phone, only basic functions such as dialing or answering the phone, and sending out or receiving the messages can be executed. However, as the mobile operation technology develops, and when a mobile phone can be embedded with a higher clock frequency, more functions can be available, and will not only limit to the basic functions above, for example functions such as e-alarm clock, multimedia playing, camera, browsing pictures, internet, and even the satellite navigation are also can be executed. However, such mobile phone may have too many complex and difficult operating procedures because of too many functions included, so users may need spending more time to find the application software to execute the function. For instance, the current phone book of a mobile phone can support storage by category so users can set up a storage group based on the relations with the contacts. However, days later when a user is trying to use this function to find the contacts to be called on, he may waste a lot of time in trying to locate the contact because there is too many storage groups and may forget which group the contact belongs to.
Accordingly, hot keys are used to solve the problems of having a long and complex operating procedure. Hot key is an operating method that by pressing a certain number of buttons simultaneously or in a certain series to execute a specific function. Presently, hot keys are widely used in computers. For example, Ctrl+Alt+Del are hot keys for restart a computer system. Now, the hot key concept is also used in some mobile phones, for example, by pressing the Talk button and a specific number button, the mobile phone can be locked. Therefore the long and complex operation procedures can be simplified by applying this hot keys technique. However, not every kind of mobile phones can be applied hot keys technique. For instance, now, more and more mobile phones are using a personal digital assistant (PDA) structure, which has a virtual keyboard on the touch panel instead of a physical keyboard. Therefore, using one or several physical buttons to constitute hot keys in order to simplify the operation will become impractical in this kind of mobile phone structure. Besides, even hot keys are used in mobile phones in order to simplify the operation, in practical, unnecessary operating error may still happen, such as incidentally pressing the hot keys and calling some contacts, or erroneously pressing hot keys for triggering Bluetooth which as a result may speed up the consumption of the battery.